How To Be A Man
by ceruleanday
Summary: Kedewasaan bagi Edmund sama seperti memakan kembang gula. Walau cepat melebur dalam hitungan detik, rasa manisnya takkan hilang dalam waktu yang sama. RnR!


**A maturity is a time when you are able to hold your precious childish memory. **

**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Narnia

C.S Lewis

* * *

**-.-**

**How To Be A Man**

_by _**ceruleanday**

**-.-**

**

* * *

**Edmund Pevensie hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang baru saja mengenal arti dari kedewasaan. Usia yang kini telah menginjak 17 tahun adalah masa-masa transisi baginya. Tak hanya ditandai dengan faktor-faktor hormonal sekunder yang bisa siapapun lihat dari tampilan luarnya—_adam's apple _yang mulai membesar, suara lelaki yang bariton, dan kumis tipis—pemikirannya pun mulai terasah. Ia bukan lagi tipikal anak lelaki yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan coklat untuk hari ini ataupun mengerjai adik perempuannya—Lucy. Anak ketiga dari keluarga Pevensie ini telah mengubah segala bentuk persepsi akan masa ciliknya yang menyebalkan dengan sosok Edmund Pevensie yang lebih matang.

Ya.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, pemuda bermantel coklat ini berlari mencapai sebuah halte bus. Rintik air yang berjatuhan mulai menderas sehingga memaksanya tuk menjadikan satu-satunya map hitam di tangannya sebagai payung. Ia menghiraukan kerumunan manusia yang memiliki ide yang serupa dengannya. Berdempet-dempetan dengan banyaknya orang memaksa pemuda ini tuk bersabar. Tentu bagi mereka yang memerhatikan kondisi seperti ini, akan semakin mengeratkan tubuh mereka. Bila tidak, maka kemungkinan besar, pencopet akan setia berada di samping kalian.

Seakan bisa menghitung peluang kejadian, Edmund hanya mendesah saat seorang wanita berbalut mantel bulu berjumbai berteriak seperti penderita skizofrenia paranoid. Awalnya, ia hanya membuang nafas dan berpura-pura tidak peduli. Namun, akal sehatnya sebagai 'pria dewasa' mendorong keegoisannya. Selain itu, mana ada seorang 'Raja' yang terlihat bak pengecut dan cuek?

Melawan ribuan jarum air yang merintik deras dari atas sana tak membuat seorang Edmund Pevensie berhenti berlari. Menemukan sosok pria kumal yang dituduh sebagai tersangka pencopetan, ia segera menambah kecepatan larinya hingga mencapai bibir sebuah lorong sempit. Ia berhenti dan mengamati di ujung gang, si pria terdesak. Sembari mengatur nafas, Edmund melepas mantelnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini, tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh selembar kemeja putih yang sudah begitu kusut. Ia benar-benar basah sekarang.

"Hei kau! Kau mengambil sesuatu yang tidak semestinya kau ambil. Kembalikan tas itu pada nona tadi."

Si pria kumal berputar-putar di tempatnya. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari—berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur. Namun, bagi Edmund, ia tak perlu sebilah pedang untuk mematikan ruang gerak seorang penjahat kecil macam pria kumal itu. Andai yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah _minotaur _raksasa, ia benar-benar akan membutuhkan pedangnya sekarang.

Tepat di bawah kakinya, ia mendapat bongkahan batu berukuran sekepal tangannya. Setelah diam-diam mengambil dan menggenggamnya, Edmund melangkah maju perlahan-lahan.

Mata _hazel-_nya tak berhenti mengamati gerak-gerik si pencopet kumal. Kegelapan yang menutupi bayangnya seakan menjadi dewi fortuna. Betapa tidak? Dengan begitu, akan sangat mudah baginya untuk melumpuhkan lawannya.

Taktik mematikan, melumpuhkan, dan menguasai ruang gerak lawan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari seorang Edmund Pevensie selama ia berada di dunia dimensi lain kepunyaan Aslan—Narnia. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali menjadi pemimpin perang besar di Narnia. Namun, ketika ia baru saja berusia 25 tahun, segalanya harus berubah saat ia harus kembali lagi ke Inggris dan dalam wujud anak kecil tengil.

"_Brilliant,_" keluhnya dalam diam, "_lebih baik daripada harus melawan ular laut kan_?"

Kembali Edmund mengancam dengan hal yang sama. Lagi-lagi pria kumal itu tak berbicara apapun. Ia tetap di sana berusaha melarikan diri. Tepat beberapa langkah di depan Edmund, pria itu merasa terancam jiwanya. Seakan bisa menebak isi pikiran sang Raja Narnia itu, si pria kumal merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari balik mantel bututnya. Belati perak kecil teracung ke wajah Edmund.

Edmund mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendesah, "saya tak ingin menyakitimu, pak tua. Jadi, sebaiknya Anda tidak memaksa saya untuk melawan dengan hal yang sama. Tolong, buang saja pisau itu." ungkap Edmund sesopan mungkin.

"Pergi! Atau—atau—kubunuh kau, anak muda!"

"_Hahh, susah juga ternyata_."

"Pergi! Pergi!"

Edmund mengambil satu langkah. Dua. Tiga. Empat.

Ia mendesak si pria kumal di sudut terjauh dalam gang sempit itu. Tak ada rasa takut yang terpancar dalam raut wajah Edmund. Karenanya, si pria kumal mulai menyodokkan pisaunya ke arah tak tentu.

Selain menjadi ahli pedang, Edmund juga belajar bertarung dengan tangan kosong. _Well, _keahlian itu didapatkannya dari King Tirian—cicit-cicit-cicit-cicit King Caspian X—selama misi 'Last Battle'. Perang terakhir Narnia benar-benar menjadi titik balik dari kedewasaannya. Karena apa yang terjadi selama perang terakhir itu telah mengubah hidupnya. Ya. Selain mengubah sifat kekanakannya yang disebut-sebut Peter sebagai 'anak lelaki cemberut dan pembuat masalah' menjadi pemuda pendiam dan tenang, ia juga sudah tak bisa lagi kembali ke Narnia meski ia memintanya berkali-kali.

Narnia telah hidup abadi dalam kedamaian. Karenanya, Aslan takkan memanggil mereka lagi.

Dengan mudah, belati dalam genggaman pria kumal itu terlepas begitu saja. Edmund menggunakan batu yang digenggamnya tadi untuk memukul leher belakang si pria kumal. Alih-alih melawan, pria tua itu malah pingsan.

"Masalah beres. Ah tidak, mantelku jadi kotor dan aku basah. Hnn..."

Mendapatkan barang yang dicuri oleh si pria kumal, Edmund segera kembali ke halte bus tadi. Ia segera menyerahkan tas si wanita ber-_make-up _tebal nan berlebihan itu dan melengang pergi menembus hujan. Ia menghiraukan tepukan tangan memuji dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, begitu pula dengan tawaran 'menggiurkan' yang diberikan oleh wanita itu.

"_One night stand? Hell no!_" pekik Edmund menahan senyum terpaksa.

Kini, ia sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk berteduh meski konsekuensinya adalah pilek yang berkepanjangan.

**-.-**

Nyala lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi sepanjang taman milik keluarga Pevensie. Tak mengherankan tentunya. Mengingat satu-satunya anak tertua mereka yang telah bekerja sebagai reporter berita internasional yang telah berkali-kali keluar negeri baru saja kembali dari Aljazair dengan selamat. Kondisi pasca perang di Eropa membuat kondisi Mr. dan Mrs. Pevensie sempat _drop_. Mereka tak henti mengikuti perkembangan surat yang dikirimkan secara rutin dari anak tertua mereka. Mengetahui di akhir surat bahwa anak mereka akan pulang ke Inggris di akhir pekan bulan Oktober ini, tak berlebihan tentunya bila sebuah pesta penyambutan kecil-kecilan dilakukan.

Edmund seharusnya tiba lebih awal. Namun, apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu cukup menjadi alasan keterlambatannya. Hujan telah berhenti sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dengan langkah lebar, ia tak jemu menantang dinginnya udara malam yang terasa menusuk tulangnya. Tepat di depan pintu, yang ditemukannya bukanlah raut senang baik ayah dan ibunya, melainkan wajah khawatir adiknya—Lucy.

"Edmund! Dari mana saja kau?"

Mata _hazel _pemuda itu melebar. Ia hanya kaget melihat adiknya yang memeluknya begitu erat meski tahu kalau badannya sudah basah kuyup.

"Lu, aku basah. Jangan—err—"

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat." ujar Lucy setengah terisak.

Meski samar, Edmund tersenyum. Tak ayal, ia mengelus-elus ubun-ubun adiknya. Sangat aneh rasanya mendapati adik yang dulu selalu kau jahili dan cueki begitu memerhatikanmu seperti saat ini. Mungkin, inilah satu dari sekian banyak keajaiban dari masa-masa kedewasaan.

"_Hatsyi!_"

Lucy melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah kakak lelakinya yang berwarna kemerahan pucat. Tak hanya itu, keadaan basah di bawah hujan untuk waktu yang lama plus angin malam yang menusuk akan berakibat fatal bila tetap dibiarkan. Setelah membuat kesimpulan, Lucy menarik paksa tangan kakaknya dan menutup pintu rumah mereka.

"Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu kalau begitu." kata Lucy terburu-buru. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisi kakak lelaki yang paling dekat dengannya itu.

Bunyi langkah yang beradu dengan lantai kayu terdengar hingga di lantai atas. Merasa terusik, Peter yang baru saja ingin menuruni undakan anak tangga sempat mengernyitkan dahi. Lucy menjawab pertanyaan kakak sulungnya itu hanya dengan dua kata, "Edmund sakit."

Tepat di ruangan sebelah, Edmund bisa mendapati ibu dan kakak perempuannya, Susan, sedang sibuk dengan urusan makan malam. Aroma sup ayam khas keluarga Pevensie seakan membawa masa-masa nostalgia yang menenangkan. Untuk sementara waktu, Edmund merasa sedikit rileks.

Mata kehijauan Susan mendapati Edmund dalam keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Sambil mencincang daun bawang, ia berkata setengah berteriak.

"Astaga Ed! Kau basah! Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku telat karena menolong seorang wanita yang tasnya dicopet." jawabnya dengan nada lelah.

Susan sudah mengenal adik lelakinya ini dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Dahulu, mungkin segala jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya akan menghasilkan kata-kata sarkasme dari mulut Edmund. Namun, usia yang matang dan juga pengalaman-pengalaman lain mengajarkannya hal yang baru. Segala perubahan yang mengejutkan akan membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama tentunya.

"Setelah berendam, kau bisa ke sini dan mencoba sup ayam buatanku." Ada senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah Susan setelah ia menjawab.

"Ok."

Terkadang, Edmund bersyukur telah menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Mengamati apa yang tersaji di depannya adalah sebuah keajaiban. Pada dasarnya, ia dilahirkan sebagai anak lelaki menyebalkan dan bandel. Namun, takdir tetaplah takdir—satu dari dua takdir yang diberi Tuhan olehnya adalah waktu yang masih bisa berubah. Meski sering menyanggahnya, Edmund harus berterima kasih pada Aslan untuk masa-masa yang tidak akan dirasakan oleh manusia lain selain dirinya, ketiga saudara-saudarinya, sepupu jauhnya dan sahabatnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, pikiran Edmund melayang entah ke mana. Kesadarannya kembali saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Tak perlu berbalik pun ia sudah mengenal pemilik tepukan itu.

"Hai Pete." sapa Edmund.

Peter hanya membalas dengan mengacak-acak rambut kehitaman adiknya yang basah itu sembari tertawa, "wow, tak kusangka kau sudah setinggi ini, Ed. Bahkan, kau beberapa centi lebih tinggi dariku." Tangan Peter menjadi pembanding antara tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh adiknya.

"Setiap anak lelaki pasti akan tumbuh kan? Kau harus ingat itu, Pete." kata Edmund dengan menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Mendengar jawaban adiknya, Peter semakin gemas mengacak-acak rambut Edmund, "kau masih berupaya mengejar langkah kakakmu ini, Ed?"

"He-hei hentikan—berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku! Hei—"

"Ed! Air panasmu sudah siap." seru Lucy dari ujung atas tangga—menolong Edmund dari serangan keisengan Peter padanya.

"A-a, o-oke. Aku akan segera ke atas."

Tanpa basa-basi, Edmund berlari menuju tangga dan menaiki undakannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Lucy yang masih sibuk mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan celemek yang terikat di pinggangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia berhenti bergerak.

"Trims, Lu." Dan setelahnya, ia benar-benar menghilang.

"_You're welcome_."

Dalam diam, Edmund benar-benar menikmati waktu-waktu yang hanya bisa dilalui saat masa kedewasaan telah tiba kepadanya.

**-.-**

Dalam balutan kemeja santai berwarna karamel, Edmund menyapa hembusan angin malam yang terasa lebih dingin. Bekas-bekas air hujan masih terjatuh menjadi titik-titik noda dari atas pipa genting dan membuat suara sapaan hening. Anak ketiga dari Pevensie bersaudara itu membiarkan pikirannya mengawang-awang tak tentu. Berlari demi mengejar rembulan yang terlihat jauh dari atas sana. Sembari memangkukan lengan di atas selusur balkon tepat di depan ruang makan, ia membiarkan dirinya tersapu oleh khayalan semu.

Sudah empat bulan lamanya ia kembali dari tanah Narnia. Rasanya begitu aneh. Mungkin, seperti ditelepon oleh kawan lama yang tiba-tiba memintamu tuk menolongnya memotong daging kalkun. Saat harus kembali ke sana, Edmund tak habis pikir. Bukannya kenapa. Tak pernah terbayangkan selama hidupnya bahwa ia harus memimpin perang terakhir di Narnia.

Terakhir? _Well, _itulah yang dikatakan Aslan.

Dan hal itulah yang menjadi beban pertanyaan dalam benaknya selama ini. Dalam ketidakpastian, ia menolak memberi hipotesis. Perang terakhir Narnia adalah titik kulminasi dari segala perjalanan fantasinya di sana. Bila Narnia telah punah, apakah itu berarti...

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Ed?"

"Eh?"

Dari sudut ekor matanya, Edmund melirik sosok Peter yang ikut bersandar di selusur balkon tepat di sampingnya. Desau angin malam mengibas anak-anak rambut coklat keemasan kakaknya itu. Ada sebuan pertanyaan yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Memikirkan soal 'itu' lagi, eh?" tanya Peter tanpa menoleh ke arah adiknya, "Aslan lebih mengetahuinya daripada kita, Ed." lanjutnya.

"Hnn." gumam Ed.

"Terkadang, ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa kau pahami saat kau telah dewasa, Ed. Kuakui, saat kita kembali ke Narnia untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sempat kesal dengan Aslan. Jika kehidupanku telah lebih baik di sana, kenapa kita harus kembali ke Inggris?" ungkap Peter sembari menaikkan wajahnya, menatap langit kehitaman, "bukankah begitu?"

Edmund tak menjawab. Ia masih memusatkan titik tuju fokusnya pada satu bintang mungil yang terlihat dari atas sana. Suara Peter terdengar begitu pasif di telinganya.

"Kudengar dari Susan, katanya kau telat pulang karena menolong seorang wanita yang kehilangan tasnya," Edmund menjawab dengan anggukan, "tidakkah itu berarti adikku ini telah benar-benar menjadi orang dewasa?"

Iseng, Peter kembali menyerang Edmund dengan mengacak-acak rambut kehitaman adiknya itu. Antara kesal dan ingin tertawa, Edmund hanya menangkis tanpa melontarkan amarah seperti sering yang ia lakukan dahulu.

"Sebagai imbalannya, wanita itu menawarkan _one night stand _untukku. Dari caranya berpakaian, kurasa wanita itu adalah... ya, kau tahu maksudku." jawab Edmund yang diakhiri dengan dengusan.

Mendengarnya, Peter semakin menjahili adiknya. Tak pernah ia mendengar gurauan adik lelakinya ini meski hanya dari kata-kata yang sarkastik. Merasa yakin telah mencairkan suasana hati Edmund yang sempat membeku entah karena apa, sang kakak pun kembali terdiam dan berbicara.

"Wanita itu hanya melihatmu sebagai sosok pahlawan tampan yang berhak diberi imbalan. Itulah yang dinilai dari seorang wanita terhadap _pria_. Kejujuran adalah tanda pertama bilamana seorang anak lelaki telah bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa, Ed. Aku sering melihat banyaknya penipuan yang dilakukan oleh kalangan kaum borjuis di luar sana hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan. Meliput berita yang kontroversi telah mengajariku satu hal tentunya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Edmund penasaran.

Ada senyum renyah yang terbingkai di bibir Peter. Sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya, ia bergumam, "kau tak perlu menjadi kuat hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pria."

"Hnn. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukan agar pria benar-benar adalah seorang _pria_?"

Pertanyaan Edmund sedikit menggelitik perut Peter. Meski terlihat serius, tetapi terdengar begitu polos. Yang ditemukannya dari balik dua mata _hazel _adiknya hanyalah keputusasaan yang dibaluti keraguan. Setelah mengumpulkan nafas, Peter menjawab sembari memandang langit yang luas.

"Pernahkah kau mencium seorang gadis?"

"Ha?"

Peter terkikik sebentar saat melihat Edmund hanya menganga seperti ikan yang kehilangan nafas. Ia pun mengawasi semburat merah yang mulai mewarnai pipi pucat adik lelakinya itu, "haha, maaf, maaf. Aku salah bertanya. Yang ingin kutanyakan ialah—"

"—apa kau pernah membuat seorang gadis tertawa setelah ia menangis?

Peter menerima respon Edmund yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya sebagai jawaban. Kembali ia menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya, "setidaknya, kau bisa melakukan hal itu pada gadis manis yang sekarang sedang memperjuangkan masa depannya di Cambridge."

Mata Peter tertuju pada balik pintu kaca di depannya. Edmund berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya—mendapati sosok gadis berambut _walnut _tengah sibuk dengan persiapan perkakas makan di atas meja. Celemek putih terlihat menghiasi bagian luar rok gaun kuning simpel yang dikenakannya. Ada senyum bahagia yang terlukiskan di wajah putih sang gadis.

"Lucy?"

"Sue dan aku akan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Hanya kau yang dimiliki Lu saat ini setelah ayah dan ibu. Bahkan mungkin, hanya kau saja bila ayah dan ibu telah tiada."

Tatapan sang Raja Agung melembut sesaat memandang lukisan bergerak di depannya. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak, Edmund kembali dibuat berpikir dengan semua hipotesis yang bersarang di benaknya. Kemudian, ia mulai berani menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Aslan meminta kita kembali karena kita adalah nyawa untuk keluarga kita. Narnia telah mengajarkan sesuatu hal akan kehidupan yang tak pernah kita lalui selama ini. Kau, aku, Susan, dan Lucy—kita adalah satu bentuk kehidupan yang terikat dalam _family bond_. Keegoisanmu yang tertinggal di Narnia hanya akan menjadi penghancur dari suatu masa di sana. Kau tentu ingat akan akhir dari bangsa Telmar kan?"

Edmund mengangguk mahfum.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau adalah seorang pria, _adikku_?" tanya Peter sembari menyembunyikan tangan dalam saku celana _baggy-_nya.

Edmund hanya menarik ujung bibirnya.

"_Well_, kurasa makan malam sudah siap."

Peter mengambil langkah mendekati pintu kaca. Sebentar ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang—melirik adiknya, "_a man is man who made a woman smiles in other ways_, _Ed_."

Setelah memutar grendel pintu kaca, Peter masuk. Di sana, ia meninggalkan Edmund berkelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Terkadang, memang ada banyak hal yang hanya bisa kau dapatkan setelah kau beranjak dewasa. Adalah sebuah hipotesis yang menjadi kesimpulan Edmund hari ini, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri pada Aslan.

Ia kembali menatap satu titik bersinar dari sana. Tatapannya melembut dan mengikuti arah bintang jatuh yang membuat lengkungan sinar bergerak. Sepercik asa terbentuk oleh hembusan angin malam yang dingin, namun menyejukkan.

"Edmund, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo masuk."

Sebuah suara menyadarkan khayalan pria muda ini. Ia tak berbalik dan menghiraukan suara itu. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara itu satu kali lagi.

"Edmund..."

Kini, hanya tangan yang menggapai, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Luce." jawabnya seraya memutar tubuh perlahan demi perlahan. Ditemukannya wajah bersemu milik sang adik.

"Tapi... kau terlihat pucat." Tangan itu menggapai lebih jauh. Jauh dan jauh, hingga mendapatkan kulit pucat pipi sang kakak.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Lucy mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia berusaha menebak meski tak yakin dengan apa yang terlintas dalam benak Edmund.

"Luce, apa menurutmu... apa menurutmu kalau aku ini adalah—ngg—aku ini adalah _pria_?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengernyitkan dahi karena kebingungan, "eh, maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya sedang bingung." gumam Edmund sembari berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Namun, sebuah tangan yang menarik lengan kemejanya mengharuskannya berhenti melangkah.

"Ngg, kau—kau _pria_ kok."

Adalah keajaiban ketiga di masa-masa saat kau dewasa bila mengetahui bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan ciuman manis dari seorang adik di pipimu. Meski hanya berwujud manifestasi rasa sayang persaudaraan, itu adalah penghargaan terbesar yang hanya diberikan dari wanita untuk pria dewasa yang disayanginya. Edmund menyadari penuh hal itu. Tak ada hal istimewa lain yang mungkin akan didapatkannya ketika ia beranjak dewasa.

Kedewasaan bagi Edmund sama seperti memakan kembang gula. Walau cepat melebur dalam hitungan detik, rasa manisnya takkan hilang dalam waktu yang sama. Ada banyak kenangan yang akan terbentuk selama kau menjalani masa-masa itu dengan hal-hal yang bijaksana. Karena apa yang menjadi pemikiranmu akan terus terbentuk di masa-masa yang akan datang.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Ed."

* * *

_From the first moment when I heard your name.  
Something in my heart came alive.  
You showed me love and no words could explain.  
A love with the power to  
Open the door.  
To a world I was made for_

**[Remembering You by Steven Curtis Chapman]**

**

* * *

****-.-**

**OWARI**

**-.-**


End file.
